Umbrella
by evilgamefishy
Summary: #KyuHae. Di bawah guyuran hujan dan payung itu/Oneshot. DLDR! Review please?


**Umbrella**

© Evilgamefishy

**Warning:**

Out of Character, Yaoi/BL, Crack Pair, Pointless

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND BASH!

**1 3 9**

Tak terasa musim penghujan sudah datang lagi. Sejuk, dingin, basah dan pelangi setelah hujan—itulah yang selalu membuatku menyukai musim ini. Mungkin begitu juga dengan payungku yang seakan sudah sangat berdebu tersimpan di pojokan rumah karena tak pernah kupakai.

Aku tersenyum, di tempatku berada sekarang. Menatap ke arah luar yang sedang diguyur hujan cukup deras lewat jendela dari toko swalayan yang sedang kudatangi. Aku memang pergi sebentar untuk membeli ramyun tadi—persedianku habis di rumah, tapi hujan tiba-tiba saja turun beberapa menit lalu. Tak bisa ditebak memang, hujan bisa turun kapanpun akhir-akhir ini—pagi hari, sore, bahkan malam hari seperti sekarang.

Dan aku mulai merutuk akan diriku yang—diumur bahkan belum genap tujuh belas tahun—sudah seperti kakek-kakek.

"Hhhhh."

—aku lupa bawa payung.

"Ini kembaliannya," sahut wanita penjaga kasir itu ramah sambil menyerahkan uang kembalian serta barang belanjaanku yang sudah dikantongi.

"Terimakasih," balasku pendek menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Keluar dari antrean setelahnnya sambil terus berfikir, melangkah keluar dari toko swalayan itu. Berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Jarak dari sini menuju rumah memang tak bisa dibilang jauh. Dengan berjalan beberapa menit pun akan sampai. Tapi masalahnya, aku tak mungkin berjalan di tengah hujan deras begini. Besok aku harus sekolah dan aku tak mau mengambil risiko terkena flu.

"Brrrr." rintik hujan semakin deras dan aku mulai menggigil. Berteduh seperti ini memang tak membuatku basah seutuhnya tapi tetap saja—basah. "Hmm ... apa hujannya masih lama ya?" keluhku setelah hampir lima menit berlalu. Hari sudah semakin gelap namun hujan tak jua member tanda-tanda akan mereda. Apa—

**Flap!**

Suara payung terbuka itu tiba-tiba saja mengagetkanku. Aku mendongak spontan, menatap sosok di sampingku lekat-lekat, merasa familiar dengan sosoknya. Tinggi, dengan rambut coklat ikal.

"Kyuhyun?" tanyaku memastikan. Karena ya, aku hanya bisa melihat wajahnya dari samping jika begini. Masih tak memalingkan pandanganku, hingga mata yang hitam itu beradu dengan mata coklatku.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Hae-hyung?" tanya sosok itu balik bertanya dengan heran.

Ah benar. Itu memang Kyuhyun—dia adik kelasku. Adik kelasku yang err… aku sukai?

Aku, sebagai balasan, mengangkat barang belanjaanku, "Belanja," jawabku sebelum meringis menggaruk tengkukku yang tak gatal dan mengalihkan pandangan lagi ke arah jalan yang masih diguyur hujan yang malah semakin deras. Canggung. "Dan menunggu hujan reda," lanjutku jujur. Mulai menggigil lagi. "Kau? Sedang apa di sini?" tanyaku.

"Sama sepertimu."

"Ooh."

"Kau tidak bawa payung, hyung?"

Aku menggeleng, "Aku lupa."

Aku bisa melihat ia terkekeh sebentar, entah karena apa sambil mengacak rambutku sebelum berjalan lebih dekat ke sampingku—membagi payung berwarna birunya denganku. Aku mendongak menatapnya dengan sebuah pandangan penuh tanda Tanya (dan jangan lupakan wajah merona! Ugh!).

"Ayo aku antar pulang, hyung," sahutnya.

Dan senyumku tak bisa lebih lebar dari itu.

Berbagi payung. Keduanya melangkahkan kaki menyusuri jalanan yang becek tersapu air hujan, dengan gesit menghindar dari kubangan kotor yang hampir mengisi seluruh badan jalan. Merapatkan diri satu sama lain agar terlindung dari guyuran hujan. Sesekali menyeka percikan hujan yang mengenai wajah mereka.

Meski begitu, Donghae, entah kenapa tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Sesekali mencuri pandang—mendongak untuk menatap Kyuhyun yang tidak terlihat kedinginan sama sekali, padahal dirinya rasanya sudah mau membeku. Ia masih tak memalingkan pandangannya, hingga mata yang hitam itu beradu dengan tatapannya. Balik menatapnya.

"Kenapa, hyung?" tanyanya.

"A-apa? Tidak apa-apa," balas Donghae cepat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke mana saja dengan pipi merona. Ugh. Ia ketahuan rupanya.

Tanpa ia sadari Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Dengan cepat tangannya merangkul pinggang pemuda di depannya, membuat mereka lebih dekat lagi. Membuat langkah keduanya terhenti di tengah jalan, di bawah guyuran hujan. "Kau kedinginan, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Donghae.

Donghae diam, tertegun sejenak dengan wajah merah sebelum menggeleng kuat-kuat. Bukan untuk menjawab Kyuhyun, melainkan untuk mengusir debaran aneh yang kini berdentum-dentum di dadanya.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, masih tepat di telinga kanan Donghae yang seakan bisa merasakan uap dingin yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun bersama dengan ucapannya. "Dari tadi kau menatapi, hum? Hyung?" lanjutnya sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya. Nadanya terdengar begitu geli.

Donghae tak bisa merona lebih parah dari itu.

Apalagi saat Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya. Membuat Donghae mendongak dan bisa melihat mata hitam Kyuhyun beradu dengan mata coklat miliknya. Indah…

"Bibirmu membiru, hyung…" komentar Kyuhyun pelan. Melepas rangkulannya dan mengalihkan tangannya untuk mengusap ujung bibir Donghae. Menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tanpa memutuskan tatapan mereka.

Donghae tak bisa menjawab. Rasa-rasanya bibirnya terasa begitu kelu bahkan hanya sekedar untuk menjawab perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Kyuhyun berpindah ke tengkuknya, memberikan sensasi aneh pada tubuhnya yang masih tak bisa bergerak.

Dan mereka tak tahu lagi apa atau siapa yang memulai.

Karena yang Donghae tahu, ia lansung melepaskan pegangannya pada tas belanjaannya dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kyuhyun dan berjinjit menyambut kecupan yang diberikan pemuda itu pada bibirnya. Merasakan semua sendi dan sarafnya bergetar saat ia melakukannya, melilitkan lidah mereka perlahan.

Inilah yang ia inginkan sejak lama—merasakan kecupan Kyuhyun pada bibirnya karena ia memang menyukai pemuda itu. Tapi ia tak bisa jujur dengan perasaannya itu. Karena ia ataupun Kyuhyun—laki-laki.

Tapi kali ini ia yakin, ia takkan ragu lagi.

"Aku—mencintaimu, hyung…" ucap Kyuhyun, setelah mengakhiri ciumannnya.

Dan Donghae yang masih terengah dengan perasaan senang tak terkira, tak bisa menjawab melainkan dengan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka kembali dalam ciuman panjang yang dengan senang hati di sambut oleh Kyuhyun.

Di bawah guyuran hujan dan payung itu.

"Apartemenku kosong. Kalau kau mau, kau—boleh menginap."

Dan Kyuhyun, tak bisa tersenyum lebih lebar lagi.

Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

"Tak tahu malu mereka itu!" keluh pemuda cantik itu—Heechul, dari kejauhan saat melihat kedua temannya malah tengah asik sendiri di bawah guyuran hujan di temani payung tak jauh dari tempatnya berada—teras sebuah toko swalayan. Ia menggeleng maklum dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kyuhyun, dia membuatku harus membawa pulang mobilnya. Awas saja dia jika tak meneraktirku besok!" keluh pemuda itu lagi sambil masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi melaju dari sana. Meski begitu ia merasa lega. Setidaknya kedua temannya yang bodoh dan keras kepala itu akhirnya bisa jujur akan perasaan mereka. Setelah sekian lama. Heechul hanya menyayangkan acaranya dengan Kyuhyun sepertinya akan ditunda dulu.

"Dasar!"

**FIN**

Ini—tidak jelas, saya tahu. Hehehe. Maka dari itu jangan timpuk saya! #kabuuuuur

REVIEW?


End file.
